This proposal requests exploratory and developmental funds to generate proof of concept data for a novel bio-analytical micro-sensor capable of ultra high-resolution chemical separations of complex bio-mixtures. To date, all bio-sensors that have been developed are mono-dimensional in nature. That is, each sensor is designed to monitor only one chemical or class of chemicals. A multi-dimensional micro-sensor, based on high-resolution separation technology, would permit simultaneous monitoring of multiple target analytes. Although various attempts to miniaturize separation methods such as chromatography, electrophoresis and ion mobility spectrometry have been attempted in the past, resolving power is always sacrificed for miniaturization. There are no examples of diminutive separation devices that achieve a resolving power similar to that of their desk top counterparts. For this project, we propose to develop a high-resolution separation sensor that requires a miniature device and is potentially capable of achieving resolving powers greater than those currently possible by traditional separation methods. The development of such a device would truly be a major breakthrough in separation science and significantly improve analytical capabilities for monitoring health.